


Kalopsia

by johnlxcking



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Slow Burn, Students
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlxcking/pseuds/johnlxcking
Summary: Dva úplně rozdílní studenti. Dvě úplně rozdílné osobnosti. Jeden najde druhého, když ho zbije školní tyran, ten druhý mu nedokáže dostatečně poděkovat za pomoc.Postupem času, kdy se John snaží poznat Sherlocka blíže, k sobě nachází cestu. Jenže ta cesta vede k, ač ze začátku sladké a romantické, tragédii, která neotřese jen jimi samotnými.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Kalopsia

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoj, vítám vás u mé Johnlock ff. Tuto práci už mám lehce rozdělanou na Wattpadu, kde ji zveřejním, až bude hotová celá a opravená. Sem budu přidávat first draft kapitoly, abych věděla, zda to není zas taková blbost, jak to zní:)  
> Díky, užívejte čtení.

"Dávej bacha, Watsone!" vykřikl probíhající hráč, jenže bylo pozdě. Vysoký chlapec se s nižším blonďákem srazil při plné rychlosti a menší z nich odlétl metr daleko, ten druhý snad ale ani nic necítil.

Blonďák se zvedl do sedu a mnul si záda. Vyšel z něj neurčitý povzdech a rozhlédl se kolem. Nikdo si ho nevšímal, trenér křičel, hráči se mezi sebou motali a hra pokračovala dál.

A přece jen se nad ním někdo slitoval a podal mu pomocnou ruku.

"Dík, Olivere. To je do- au!" vyjekl hoch a znovu se skácel k zemi. Držel se při tom za kotník, oči pevně sevřené, aby alespoň část bolesti opustila pohmožděný kloub.

"Super Johne. Tos fakt nemoh' dávat pozor?" dřepl si k němu brunet.

"Promiň, ale Chad taky mohl zařvat dřív," protočil očima a podíval se směrem k hloučku kluků, kteří se snažili dostat míč co nejrychleji k bráně. 

"Myslim, že pro dnešek máš dost. Řeknu trenérovi, že už jsi šel," nabídl se Oliver, podruhé zvedl Johna ze země a přehodil si jeho ruku přes ramena, aby blonďák nemusel váhu svého těla tahat sám, ještě k tomu s jednou funkční nohou. Nutno dodat, že táhnout přes celé hřiště i tak malého kluka byla fuška, a Oliver by klidně mohl říct, že si tím vynahradil celý posilovací trénink, který je čekal ve čtvrtek.

Brunet odvedl Johna do šatny a tam ho, s prostým " _čau zítra, simulante_ ," nechal, aby se mohl převléct a zabalit věci. "Simulant" se uchechtl, opatrně se vysvlékl z dresu, aby si nepoškodil kotník ještě víc, a šel se vysprchovat.

Když vyšel na světlo boží před halu, která dělila venkovní hřiště od okolního světa spolu s vysokým mřížovým plotem, na obzoru už se ukazovaly rudá mračna. Vytáhl z kapsy telefon, našel číslo na matku a rychle naťukal zprávu.

_skoncili jsme. budu doma za pul hodiny._

Johnova matka, paní Watsonová, byla žena středního věku, pár let už šťastně nezadaná a věčně se strachující o svoje dvě děti. Byla ráda, když jí John psal, kde je, když se schylovalo ke konci dne. Zažila si špatného dost a neunesla by vědomí, že se něco stalo i jejím rozmilým dětem.

Než John došel k zastávce na autobus, skoro se setmělo. Naštěstí nečekal dlouho, bus přijel téměř okamžitě. Nastoupil, vybral si část vozu s pár volnými sedadly co nejdál od ostatních cestujících, zapnul svůj playlist, nasadil sluchátka a hleděl z okna na padající večer nad Londýnem.

Při zaznění prvního tónu písničky, která se začala přehrávat jako další ve frontě, nahodil John otrávenou grimasu. Tuhle nesnášel. _Proč ji máš teda v playlistu?_ zeptal by se Oliver, který s ním většinou jezdí po tréninku domů, jelikož oba bydlí ve stejné ulici, a John by mu odpověděl: _nemám čas a hlavně jsem línej si projíždět a mazat tisíc písniček, který jsi mi tam naházel._ A pak by se oba smáli. Jen tak. Protože proto se John s Oliverem bavili: jeden byl ten správný a druhý ten neposeda, se kterým nemohla být nikdy nuda.

John přejel očima po lidech, kteří seděli různě rozmístěni po autobusu. Nebylo jich moc, však už byla také večerní hodina, ale přece jich John napočítal sedm.

Pán s dlouhými vlasy hleděl nepřítomně před sebe a pohupoval se, jako by poslouchal nějakou skvělou muziku. Neposlouchal. Neměl ani sluchátka. John usoudil, že to bude feťák.

Pak tam seděla paní, postarší a celkem bledá, jako by se bála, že jí někdo ukradne tu malou pastelově růžovou kabelku, kterou měla položenou v klíně a tiskla ji k tělu.

Přelétl pohledem po ostatních a usoudil, že jsou až moc nudní. Všichni se nejspíš těšili domů, protože napjatě seděli a tiše vyčkávali, až zazní jméno jejich ulice a autobus zastaví. John by však lhal, kdyby řekl, že ho nikdo z nich nezaujal. V autobusu se nacházel ještě jeden člověk. Osm, Watsone, nauč se počítat.

Toho chlapce si John předtím nevšiml. Jak by také mohl, ten kluk ležel schoulený vzadu na dvou sedadlech tak, že mu nevyčuhovaly ani špičky bot. Měl na sobě černý kabát s límcem vytaženým až po uši, tudíž se ztrácel v tmavém rohu autobusu, černé vlasy mu v kudrlinách spadaly přeš čelo a zavřené oči - ten kluk spal.

John musel uznat, že měl odvahu. Spát v autobuse, ještě k tomu večer, kdy snadno omylem přejedete zastávku, se Johnovi už dvakrát nevyplatilo.

Jednou usnul při zájezdu se školou do antropologického muzea, nikdo si ho nevšiml, a tak zůstal v autobusu sám. Probudil ho až Oliver, když se jejich třída vrátila z exkurze. Tenkrát toho opravdu litoval.

Potom se mu to stalo ještě jednou - to, když jel přes celý Westminster za dívkou, jež ho pozvala k sobě domů. Začínal pomalu klimbat, přemlouval se, jenže únava ho stejně nakonec přemohla. Probudil se v Marylebone. Vracet se nebo jí volat už nemělo cenu.

Kluk spící na sedadle se zavrtěl. John od něj odtrhl oči a vypnul stejně jako on. 

Nespal. Jen měl zavřené zraky, odpočíval a snažil se nemyslet na pochroumaný kotník. Na velká okna autobusu začaly dopadat dešťové kapky. No, kapky. Byly to obrovské cákance, které se z nebe valily v neuvěřitelném množství. Johna zvuk tříštící se vody probudil, pohlédl ven a zabručel si snad všechny možné nadávky. Nejen, že chtěl, aby domů došel suchý, ale bál se o svou nohu, aby se mu nepodvrkla ještě víc. Jednou to zažil a stačilo mu to na celý život.

Když uslyšel jméno zastávky na Francis Street, mávl na řidiče, že vystupuje. Ze dveří vykročil přímo do kaluže. Skvěle, pogratuloval si k promočené botě a snažil se od zastávky dostat co nejdál v nejkratším čase. To mu přineslo však jen další oceán v druhé botě. Bylo snad pouze štěstí, že od hlavní silnice už nebydlel daleko.

"Johne! To je dost, že- co to je?!" přivítala ho matka se zástěrou okolo pasu.

"Prší," pokrčil rameny a skopl boty z nohou, takže na zemi udělaly menší rybníček. Pohlédl na matku, aby se ujistil, zda to viděla. Viděla.

"Tohle utřít, umyj se a pak nám s Harry přijď pomoct do kuchyně," nakázala matka, na patě se otočila a zmizela za rohem. John si povzdechl. Celá ona.

"Jak bylo ve škole, zlatíčko?" zeptala se už svým obvyklým milým hlasem, když přišel v suchém oblečení do kuchyně a převzal si od ní vařečku.

"Dobrý, dostal jsem jedna ze zkoušení," usmál se John, o kotníku a neúčasti na sobotním zápase se nezmiňoval.

"To je můj chlapec," pochválila ho žena a rozhrábla mu pískově zlaté vlasy. Zdědil je po ní.


End file.
